Dean le tueur d'araignée
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Traduction! Castiel, qui a peur des araignées demande de l'aide a Dean. Qui a aussi peur des araignées. Mais que ne ferais t'il pas pour ce brun à moitié nu? Ce passe a l'Université


**Traduction de la fanfiction "** Dean The Spider Slayer" **écrite par** " ProLazy" **sur AO3**

 **Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Supernatural, ni** **cette histoire qui est le fruit de l'imagination de "ProLazy". Cette traduction a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

Lorsque Castiel retourna dans sa chambre après la classe, il trouva son compagnon de chambre, Gabriel, en train de terminer ses bagage pour son week-end de camping.

\- Je crois que tu as oublier d'emballer ton matelas! Commenta Castiel, amuser, en retirant ses chaussures assis sur son lit.

\- Crois moi, si je pouvait le faire, je le ferait! Grogna Gabriel en s'asseyant sur son sac pour tenter de le fermer.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses le porter.

Son camarade lui lança un regard agacé constitué d'un froncement de sourcils sévère et une moue enfantine.

\- Je préfère ça plutôt qu'une blague sur ma taille, Novak.

\- Je n'oserais pas, Milton, ria le brun. Mais tu es au courant que je ne vais pas te voler tes affaires, pas vrais?

\- Tu peux pas: j'ai tout lécher ce qui es à moi!

Castiel grimaça. "Ew?"

\- C'est une blague, le rassura Gabriel avec une certaine tension en mettant son sac sur son dos. Bon, je suis prêt à prendre la route. Maintenant, voici une liste de contacts d'urgence, dit-il en tendant a son coloc un petit post-it. Tache de ne pas avoir d'ennuis parce que je ne peux pas être là pour sauver la situation.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en lisant la note.

\- C'est seulement écrit neuf cents onze, puis le numéro de la pizzeria du bas de la rue...

Gabriel eu l'air confus.

\- Eh bien, oui. De quoi aurais tu besoin de plus?

Son ami lui sourit doucement en déclarant:

\- Tu sais quoi? Je pense que je pourrais vraiment te manquer.

\- C'est faux, grogna le châtain en tapotant l'épaule de son colocataire, **_je sais_** que tu vas me manquer!

Castiel leva les yeux.

\- Passe un bon moment, d'accord?

\- Je vais essayer. J'espère que tu survivra sans moi! Il a tira Castiel dans un câlin a ses brisé les os. J't'aime!

Dès que Gabriel fut parti, Castiel se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un sourire ravit. Il adorais son compagnon de chambre, mais il était heureux d'avoir la chambre pour lui tout seul pour la durée du week-end.

Pour fêté cela, le jeune homme commença par prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Quand il retourna a la chambre il se tenait devant le miroir sécher ses cheveux, vêtu seulement d'une paire de boxeurs blancs quand il eu l'impression de sentir quelque chose sur son pied.  
Comme le chatouillement d'un pinceau.

Il baissa les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils mais, ne voyant rien, il supposa donc que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.  
Quand soudain il aperçu une petite créature à huit pattes sortir de sous son bureau et trottiner à travers la pièce pour se mettre à couvert sous le lit de Gabriel.

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque la réalité le frappa: cette araignée velue géante venait de le toucher.

Il détestait vraiment les araignées.

Tant et si bien qu'il s'en fut en hurlant.

* * *

Dean se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit le cri de détresse.  
Il s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du couloir et s'appretais à frapper pour savoir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant et un homme magnifique et presque nu apparu debout devant lui.

Les yeux bleus envoûtants du gars étaient écarquiller d'effroi et sa poitrine maigre, mais musclée, se soulevait d'une respiration précipiter. Ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés était à rajouter à son aire mystérieux.

\- S'il te plaît, tu doit m'aider! Gémit l'étrange étudiant en attrapant le bras de Dean et en ce cachant derrière le dos de l'adolescent plus grand.

Dean redressa sa posture et gonfla un peu plus sa poitrine.

\- Quel est le problème?

\- Il, il y a une araignée dans ma chambre... Expliqua Castiel en tremblant.

Dean se raidit immédiatement:

\- Pardon? dit-il avec une préoccupation sous-jacente: lui aussi n'était pas très friands des araignées...

\- Je, j'ai vraiment peur des ar-araignée, marmonna Castiel en se blottit un peu plus dans le dos de Dean.

Dean repris sa position déterminée: ce mec était mignon et il voulait l'impressionner, il ne pouvais pas de le nier.

\- D'accord, pas de panique dit-il aussi nonchalamment que possible. Je vais te débarrasser de ton petit squatter ... euh?

\- Ah oui, Castiel, désolé, et tu es?

\- Dean.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

\- Salut, Cas.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre avec autant de courage qu'il pouvait.

\- Elle est allé sous le lit de Gabriel! S'exclama Castiel en pointant un doigt tremblant vers la couche. Il s'occupe habituellement des araignées, mais il vient de partir pour le week-end."

Dean hocha la tête et regarda autour, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour capturer l'araignée avec.

Pendant ce temps Castiel rasais les murs dans la pièce, essayant de faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas autant une mauviette que les premières impressions pourraient le laisser croire.

Ce qui échoua lamentablement dès qu'il vit à nouveau l'araignée courir au milieu de la pièce.

Les deux étudiants crièrent et sautèrent sur le lit de Gabriel, accrochés l'un à l'autre pour ce réconforter.

\- Je suis désolé, je mentais, je déteste les araignées moi aussi! avoua Dean.

\- Qu'allons nous faire, alors?

La petite créature était revenu sous le lit. Le châtain détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse se glissé sous la couverture.

\- Nous pourrions ... brûler tout le dortoir de la cave au grenier? Suggéra Dean avec sérieux.

Castiel le regarda avec étonnement quelques instants avant de répondre sur le même ton:

\- Nous appellerons ça: le plan B.

Dean hocha la tête.

-D'accord, j'ai une autre idée, dit-il en attrapant sa chaussure. Le troisième film d'Harry Potter.

Son camarade cligna des yeux, perdu.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu sais la scène où il essaie de capturer ce livre qui mord les chevilles?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ces films.

\- Pour de vrai? S'écria le châtain le yeux écarquiller.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean essaya de cacher son indignation en retournant vers la tâche à accomplir.

\- D'abord, nous allons attirer cette petite merde, dit-il en se penchant sur le côté du lit, tenant sa botte par les lacets.

Il attendit quelques secondes en silence histoire d'être sur que la bestiole ne se précipitais pas ailleurs, puis lâcha sa chaussure qui toucha le sol avec un bruit sourd.

L'araignée vint immédiatement voir quel était ce bruit.

\- Et puis nous l'écrasons et c'est bon! Hurla Dean dans un cri guerrier en dirigeant son pied encore chausser sur l'araignée.

\- Dean, attend! S'exclama Castiel. Regarde.

Ils virent l'araignée grimper sur la chaussure et ramper à l'intérieur.

\- Vite, maintenant tu peux simplement la mettre dehors sur le rebord de la fenêtre au lieu de la tuer, déclara le brun.

\- Ok. C'est ... gentil étant donné que tu les détestes.

\- Pas assez pour vouloir leur faire du mal, déclara Castiel.

Dean ce pencha prudemment vers l'avant et ramassa la chaussure avant de courir vers la fenêtre. Il tourna la botte à l'envers et regarda l'araignée ramper dehors sur le mur, puis inspecta sa chaussure qui avait servit momentanément de refuge pour la bête et haussa les épaules avant de le jeter par la fenêtre.

\- Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse la remettre.

Il fut surpris quand Castiel sauta hors du lit pour ce jeter dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, marmonna-t dans la poitrine de Dean. Pas beaucoup de gens viendrais aider un étranger humide qui n'a pas de vêtements pour un problème aussi pathétique.

\- Ce n'est pas pathétique. Tout le monde a peur, et honnêtement je... j'ai pensé que tu était plutôt mignon...

Le brun recula et sourit avec une petite rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Tu veux ... peut-être rester pour le week-end? Demanda t-il demanda doucement. Je veux dire, le lit de Gabriel sera vide bien sûr pour que tu puisse y dormir, et je ne veux pas risquer une autre attaque de panique si je vois encore une araignée.

\- Et bien, ça m'a l'aire logique, déclara Dean. Et nous pourrons regarder Harry Potter, ajouta t-il avec sérieux.

\- Oui, sourit Castiel. Ça a l'air formidable.

* * *

Gabriel est revenu à la chambre plus tôt le lundi matin.

Il sourit quand il vit Castiel blottit contre la poitrine d'un homme étrange dans le lit du brun. Ils semblaient être profondément endormi, mais naturellement Gabriel ne pouvait pas permettre que cela continue.

\- Debout les tourtereaux!

Les deux autres adolescents bondirent en regardant autour d'eux, surpris.

\- Gabriel? glapi Castiel.

\- Bien jouer Cassie, je vois que tu as attraper une bombe dans tes filets, ricana Gabriel. Tu compte nous présenter?

\- Euh, Dean ceci est mon compagnon de chambre Gabriel. Gabe, c'est Dean mon euh ... mon nouveau chasseur d'araignée.

\- Avec des avantages a ce que je vois, rit Gabriel alors qu'il s'assayais sur son lit.

\- Je pense que je devrais y aller, dit Dean timidement. Il embrassa le côté de la tête de Castiel et ramassa ses affaires. Je te vois ce soir?

\- Oui. On se voit plus tard, dit Castiel avec un sourire d'adoration.

Dean parti et Gabriel croisa les bras et leva un sourcil vers son coloc avec un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi? Demanda le brun avec un soupir.

\- Je ne me suis jamais fait bécoter, S'exclama Gabriel, faisant semblant d'être insulté.

\- Ouais, eh bien, ne fait pas un mètre quatre-vingt deux avec des beaux yeux et une personnalité charmante, s'exclama Castiel.

Il reçu un oreiller jeté en plein sur son visage.


End file.
